The Heart of a Demon (Rewrite)
by Legendary Herro Zae
Summary: A rewrite of, "The Heart of a Demon" The full summery will be inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince and the Reaper

The London air was chillier than Charon imagined it would be when he first arrived there from hell. Boredom came easily to the male, and normally he wasn't one to murder unless it was under orders, but yet here the male was, standing over a mortal corpse, blood dripping from his claws onto the corpse. With a chuckle, he casually licked the blood of his nails and kicked the body aside. He had to admit, murder could occasionally be fun. This had been the tenth person he killed tonight, and he was determined to murder even more. A sigh escaped the male's lips and he scanned the surrounding area for another victim. Not a single human was in sight, as expected for a night as cold and dark as this. However, one individual happened to be out and running amok, trying to clean up Charon's mess. This individual happened to be Grell Sutcliff of the Reaper's Dispatch Association. The redhead couldn't have known this demon's true identity, or that the male would end up attacking him as well, so the sudden movement of pressure shoving him into the ground was a surprise to him. The demon male sat on the reaper, one hand shoving his head into the ground, while the other gripped his wrist, preventing the reaper from swinging his death scythe in defence. Grell started to panic slightly, but tried not to show it. Sweat dripped down the male's face as he stared up at his attacker.

"You must be the one behind all of this~ I can't lie, you DO look attractive." He purred, hoping to lower the male's guard.

"Oh? That's so kind of you to say." Charon purred right back at him, his grip seeming to tighten rather than loosen. "I haven't got to feel the satisfaction of killing a grim reaper before. Perhaps you could assist me with this task?"

Grell chuckled lightly, sweat dripping down his face like a running faucet. This demon wasn't budging.

"Oh, darling~ Your jokes are cruel." He grinned, now trying his best to slip away from the demon's grasp, only to have his death scythe yanked out of his grasp and thrown across the way, the chainsaw skittering to a stop beside an old fountain. The reaper had to stifle a gasp when the demon prince revealed his long, sharp claws, begging to be doused with blood. So, Charon met with the request, slashing his claws straight down the other's chest, making a deep gash. Blood flowed out the open wound like a river, staining his clothes, coat and the ground the reaper lay on.

"O...Oh dear." Grell choked out, coughing up blood in the process. Charon grinned with delight, seeming to enjoy the suffering of the red head. He threw down another slash, this one going straight across the reaper's cheek, the next down his right leg. The sound of blood splattering, pained screaming and the dark laughter coming from the demon was music to his ears. Eventually, he decided to finish the male, plunging his entire fist into the reaper's chest before the male finally stood, leaving the other's side to grab the discarded weapon of the reaper's.

"I wonder, Sutcliff. How many innocent people's lives has this scythe of yours taken?" He purred lightly, studying the deadly chainsaw.

"I… could ask you the same thing, darling." Grell spat, trying his best to sit up with no avail. Charon only chuckled, approaching the male slowly as if to taunt him with the nearing of his killing. However, he immediately halted, noticing the nearing of blinding lights. A flashlight maybe? There was two of them. He could handle them easily. He reached to turn on the chainsaw, placing a hand on the chain, when the male sensed the presence of another demon.

"Michaels." He spat. He glanced around the area before making the decision to put the death scythe back down and make a get away. Fighting another of his kind was the last thing the male wanted to do at that time. He turned on his heels, running back towards the building from where he came, leaving the reaper to plead for his life and bleed out on the concrete.

They had been out and about in London, shopping for a christmas present nearly all day. Lizzie was known to be rather picky with the gifts she received from her fiance, and Ciel wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect. The shopping was going rather well, until the screams occurred.

"Sebastian!" The young lord shouted, but even without a command, the male was already on the move, Ciel running to catch up with the demonic male. The elder male thought he sensed something off for a split second, but the presence almost immediately went away as quick as it appeared. When the male finally came to a stop, he stood in complete shock, his eyes locked on the bleeding reaper below him.

"Grell..?" Ciel gasped out, a bit out of breath from having to run after his butler. "What the hell-..." He muttered, almost immediately rushing over to the male's side to look for a pulse, any sign of life really. He caught himself from gasping with relief when he felt the faint pulse on the other's wrist. The reaper was still alive, but just barely.

"Shall we take him back home with us, young master?" Sebastian suggested, his eyes dull as he continued to stare at the unconscious reaper. What could've done this much damage to him? Judging from the wounds, it couldn't have possibly been his own death scythe. Did perhaps another grim reaper attack him? He wouldn't doubt it, having witnessed William T. Spears attack the male from time to time, although it was unintentional to actually harm him. Ciel was hesitant, but eventually scoffed. He was too soft-hearted to leave the male there to die. He owed the reaper anyways. This would have to suffice.

"Yes. We shall take him back to the manor, and Sebastian you are to treat any wound he might have. Be sure he doesn't die on the way back, either. I have a few things I must ask him." Ciel demanded, not even looking at Sebastian as he stood to move out of the other's way. Sebastian picked up the reaper in silence, nearly wincing when he saw even more hidden wounds on the male. He would need treatment immediately. The demonic male wasn't even sure if the reaper would last through the night, but he had to try. Grell's life was in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Scars

It was midnight by the time the twosome and their 'luggage' returned to the mansion. Even with his wounds tended to, it would be a few days before the reaper would awaken again. By around five o'clock, on a brisk Friday evening, the reaper had awoken, at first feeling nothing but an aching pain everywhere on the male's body. His arms, chest, legs, face- everything hurt like blazing fires in hell itself. The male was surprised he wasn't dead. What had exactly happened after he blacked out? Surely, he thought, that demon would've made him mince meat, so why? His question was answered the moment Sebastian walked into the wound, carting a table filled with medical supplies and warm tea. The reaper gasped, immediately taking cover under the safety of the blankets. He trembled in fear, unsure of this demon's intentions. Sebastian, however seemed shocked by the reaper's actions. He was expecting the male to leap into his arms, which was the exact opposite of what really occurred.

"Grell..?" He nearly stammered, but caught himself. "Now, now. There's no need to be frightened. If you keep jumping about like that, you'll reopen your wounds." He calmly walked over to the reaper's bedside, as to not alarm him and started to search through the medical kit he had acquired from the lavatory. Grell flinched, slowly revealing his injured body from underneath the covers.

"S-...Sebast-chan?" He coughed, his voice was raspy and dry. He didn't understand this at all. Was he in the mansion? Sebastian must've rescued him then, but why? He knew the brat would've never agreed to assist him, and what had happened to the other demon?

"Don't talk." Sebastian ordered with a slight hiss. He sighed, handing the injured male the teacup. As the male hesitated before taking a sip, he opened the kit and pulled out a fresh wad of bandages. "Now, this might hurt a bit, but you must have your wounds cleaned." Grell sat the cup aside and winced as Sebastian took a place next to the male and began to unwrap the male. The amount of bandages and blood that coated them was sickening to the male. The reaper let out a hiss, clinging onto the side of the bed as he felt the sudden stinging sensation of cold rubbing alcohol rubbing up and all over his back and chest.

"I warned you that it would hurt.." Sebastian muttered as he continued to clean the reaper's wounds. The other tried his best to hold still while he cleaned out his wounds. When Sebastian was done, he grabbed the fresh bandages and started to rewrap the wounds. Grell nearly gasped as he saw how badly he was actually wounded. He felt like a mummy being wrapped up like this.

"So, explain to me what exactly happened." Sebastian ordered as he finished wrapping the other's wounds. Grell winced, going quiet for a long moment. His eyes started to tear up, and he had to stifle a sob. He wasn't going to break down in front of his Sebastian.

"I'm… not for sure." He admitted. "I was out doing my nightly reapings, ugh, so many lost souls to collect-.. ...This demon came out of nowhere, and just… attacked me." He almost couldn't believe it. Sure, he had encounters with other demons on the job, but not once had any attacked him. This would be the first one, aside from Sebastian.

"A demon, you say?" Sebastian questioned with a frown. Was that perhaps what he sensed before he found the reaper? "Do you perhaps recall what he looked like?"

Grell had to think for a moment. "He was short-around my size." He paused again. "...Without my heels of course, and he had messy brown hair."

"Did you get a name?" Sebastian asked.

"N-...No. He never told me his name." Grell muttered. Sebastian sighed, thinking for a moment.

"Alright." Sebastian stood up, shaking his head. "You'd best get some more rest. I'll alert the young lord that you awoke." Before he left the room he paused in the doorway. "And I'll keep an eye out for that demon you described." Then, the door shut and the reaper was left alone. Grell sighed, holding himself as the male tried his best to hold back sobs. He hurt everywhere. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see William and Ron. Did they even realize he was missing? He sighed and forced himself to stand up and head to the bathroom that was in his room. The male entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He went over to the mirror, staring at his own reflection, his hair a mess of blood and dirt and his face coated in scratches. He looked like a freak. Disgusting. Ugly. God, he looked so ugly… Nobody would ever love him now. Sebastian wouldn't even consider looking his way ever again.  
"Oh, my darling red reaper~" A voice purred from behind the male. "You look as ugly as you were when I first laid eyes on you." Grell almost immediately recognized that voice and spun around. Charon stood behind him, grinning widely.

"N-...No. Not you again.." Grell muttered, backing up slightly. He hit the sink behind him with a thud, gasping out in pain.

"Me." He purred, taking a few steps toward the reaper. "Aren't you glad to see me again? I'm surprised to see you still alive."

"Get away from me!" Grell shouted at the other, brushing past him and running out of the room, straight into the young lord of the manor.

"What on earth are you doing-?!" Ciel shouted up at him, an angered look on his face.

"I-...It's him-" Grell muttered, gasping out in fright.

"Him?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, brushing past the redhead to see what he meant. The room was completely empty.

"The bathroom-..." Grell whimpered quietly, however when Ciel entered the other room, it was empty as well.

"What the hell, Grell-.. You're paranoid." He spat, half glaring at him, however the glare was soon dropped as the young lord let out a sigh.

"But-...But he was just-" Grell was cut off.

"Anyways-... How are you feeling?" Ciel asked dully.

"I'm just dandy~" Grell said, half glaring, however Ciel could easily see through the other's fib.

"You have a hole in your chest." He spat, rolling his eyes. "Alright-...forget it. That's not what I came in here for. I need to ask you what happened." He sat on the bed, closing his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Grell flinched, letting out a slight whine, but he took a seat beside the young lord. Everything came back to him in an instant. The attack, the pain and the blood. Oh god, there was so much blood.

"Grell?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. The reaper immediately flinched at the voice and started to stammer.

"I...It's not my fault i'm this way... It's not my fault I'm ugly!" His voice came out in almost a hiss. He was having a panic attack.

"Grell! Calm down!" Ciel snapped at him, roughly grabbing the other's shoulders, which only seemed to frighten him more.

"Now, now.. Let's all calm down now." Sebastian once again entered the room. He took a seat on the opposite side of the reaper and gently took the other's hand within his own. "If you aren't ready to tell us, then that's fine. We can wait patiently." Grell shook his head, tightening his grip on the other's hand as he wiped a few tears away with his free hand.

"I... Was just trying to do my job, ...bassy. More and more victims kept popping up on my leaguer, until it stopped at nine. That was when he jumped me-.." Grell had to pause as to not sob. "Oh, gosh, it was horrible-.. There was so much blood-.. So much pain."

Ciel would've added in a nasty comment, but he knew exactly how it felt to see his own blood pouring out of him, helpless to do anything about it..

"but, I suppose it doesn't matter-.. You scared him off. That's my Bassy for you!~" The reaper's giggle was weak. It died off almost immediately before he stood, his eyes dulling-lifeless. "I'd best return home now-.. William is going to be so upset with me-.." His voice cracked at the last sentence. Grell slipped on his torn and bloodied coat, limping his way towards the door. Ciel frowned, almost immediately standing up.

"Lay back down. You're in no condition to be up and about!" He shouted after him.

"Oohhhh, why is it any of your concern, brat?!" Grell turned on his heels, giving the younger a death glare. "You could've easily left me there. Will would've came after me eventually. I know you well by now, you only want me to stay to lure that demon towards you!" He paused, tears spilling down his cheeks. "H...He's going to come back for me." Sebastian sighed, watching the reaper.

"Not while you're inside this manor he won't.."

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're wrong. Just because he's inside the manor doesn't mean he's safe. Let him leave if he wants, however, it won't be my problem if the demon attacks him again." The young lord took a stand and left without another word. Sebastian, with a sigh stood after he had left, giving the reaper a pitying glance.

"If you wish, I'll find some way to contact your superiors and have them retrieve you?"

"Oh... That'd be lovely-..." Grell muttered, and with that, once again the reaper was left alone.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened to His Red Reap

Late as always. Never once would the annoying flamboyant red reaper of his show up in time for work. He was always a few hours late, but an entire week? This was new. Grell always returned to the dispatch within a few hours, yet here William T Spears was, sitting at his desk and pacing around the office for days on end, waiting for the reapers return. Of course, he had been around the entire dispatch countless numbers of times searching for him, even asking a few fellow reapers about him, but never once did anything turn up. Could it be possible that he-... No. It would've been reported if another reaper's named ended up in the death ledger. Grell must've been hanging around Sebastian all this time, surely that was it. ...or was it a kidnapping?

"Sir!"

Williams's thoughts were interrupted as his co-worker, Ronald Knox stepped into the room.

"Any info on senpai yet?" He asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"If there were, I'd be gone by now, Knox." Will replied coldly, pushing up his spectacles. There was silence for a moment before Ronald sighed, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it over to his superior.

"There's been reports of a demon running amok lately." The blond muttered. "They're sayin' it's Charon-"

Will's eyes widened ever so slightly as he unfolded the paper.

"Charon as in-...?"

"Satan's eldest brat." Ron confirmed.

"As I feared-..." Will muttered under his breath. "He's the one causing all the nightly terrors in London then, I presume?"

"Certain! ...Brat's got an intrestin' way of entertain'n himself, that's for bloody sure." A sigh came from the blond. Will shot the other a half glare and placed the report on his desk. If Charon was running around, that could only mean big trouble, and lots of overtime...

"A week has passed and not a single word has been heard from Grell?" Yet another question that was probably obvious. If what the other's said was true, then-...

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts.

Another reaper had walked into the office, carrying a bloodied chainsaw...

"Oh, geez-..." Ron muttered.

There was only one who that weapon could've belonged to...


	4. Chapter 4: Their Demons

(Trigger Warning: Mentions and acting on self harm and abuse)

It's been the same dream every night since he attacked. Blood splatters everywhere, deep gashes sliced up and down his body, and the agonizing screams he had let out when he felt that monster's claws sink into him, tearing him apart. It was just the painful processes of ripping open flesh, then it turned into the agonizing feeling of having his organs shredded one by one. Why did it matter? A reaper didn't need his lungs to live, but a hole through the chest isn't anything to laugh at. The pain was endless, excruciating, unbearable-.. He came out broken, but alive. Broken and hideous. Broken and scarred. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? Nothing. Now he was ugly- disgusting- hideous- horrific- he'd never be beautiful again.

"Nice going Grell, you've screwed up good. Now he'll never be satisfied~.." He muttered to himself, as he laid eyes on his own nude reflection in the mirror.

"Now he'll never be satisfied. Satisfied. SATISFIED." His voice came out in a loud screech, bright red leaking from his glass punctured fist and onto the sink below him. Shards of polished glass were scattered on the floor and sink, slowly becoming disorientated due to the bright red that dripped upon them. However, the reaper didn't seem to care that he was bleeding. In fact, he wanted more. Red was the male's favorite color- the color of fiery passion, and his bleeding. Grabing a shard of glass from the floor, the other started the tub and stripped himself of his clothes before placing himself inside. The glass wouldn't kill him- no.. but it would damn well hurt. One slash, two, maybe add a third? These glass shards couldn't hurt worse than what he felt inside. Why not make it four? Screw it, let's go for five. He just kept slicing, hoping that the pain on his wrists would soon outgrow the one in his heart. Then, there was a knock.

"Grell...?"

Prince in training, soon to be a king. Whenever his father should pass, it would be Charon's duty to make the royal bloodline last.

"A crown is not what makes one king, but the willingness to lead and take care of your kingdom's well-being."

Sedera, his brother, second in line for the throne. Such a disappointment. Who's ever heard of a demon prince wanting to become a doctor of all occupations? This fact disgusted Charon, but not once did he disperse it aloud.

"Shut it, Sedera. I don't need to hear you lecturing me right now.." The male snapped out at the younger, and with a sigh his book snapped shut and off Sedera went to take a seat beside the other.

"You got into a fight with a reaper. He had done you no harm." Sedera exclaimed with a disproving look.

"I was bored. How do you expect me to show dominance if I can't even fight off a single reaper?" Charon snapped at him.

"Relax-.. There's no need to get yourself worked up over one Grim reaper. Our father doesn't plan on dying any day soon."

"Maybe I should kill him myself-.." Charon muttered under his breath, standing with a groan. "It would be better for Vixion and Ares-"

"He only wants what's best for us." Sedera interrupted.

"For us or for himself? He's Satan. THE Satan for crying out loud-.. His only concern is ruling over a fearing kingdom." He spat and with that, he exited the room only to enter a long hallway. The path was dim, only being lit up by a few torches that lined the walls. The male walked down the pathway, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be in a disgusted mood. The male kept walking until he reached a much larger doorway. He opened the door and stepped inside- The Throne room. There that bastard was, Satan- in all his glory, sat upon his throne, staring down at two brawling males beneath him. One was a short male, around 5'4, wielding an iron shield. The male had dark grey hair going down to the middle of his back, and he wore a simple long sleeved black shirt and jeans. His name was Ares Shinshoha. The male standing across from him wielded an iron sword, and had his long claws unsheathed, ready to slice away at any open area. This male had hair, length similar to Ares, only it was blond. He wore a black tank top and brown kakis. His name was Vixion, the third spawn of Lord Satan, and Ares- Satan's adopted son. The two seemed to be in the middle of a brawl.

"Come on, Ares-... You can't expect to be able to defend yourself if all you do is use that damned shield." Satan spat at the shorter male, glaring down at him. A yelp escaped him, and his face turned a light red.

"Y-..Yes, I.. I'm sorry, Mr. Satan-..." Ares muttered, tightening his grip on the shield. He stood and braced himself, prepared to attack this time around, when he spotted Charon standing in the doorway. "Charon!" He called out, a grin on his face.

"Father, are we making Ares and Vixion fight each other once more? This is the fifth time today.." Charon muttered under his breath, walking over to greet the three.

"Charon! You should join us-.. Ares isn't putting up a fight at all. He's boring." Vixion pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he dropped the sword.

"I-...I just don't want to hurt you..." Ares muttered, his face turning even more red that before.

Vixion only scoffed. "As if you could ever hurt anything living thing to begin with anyways-.."

Satan looked done with everyone's shit. "Charon-.. Don't think I haven't noticed you disappearing from the castle late at night. Where on earth do you think you've been going?"

"Murdering humans." Charon answered with honest boredom in his voice.

"Oh? I didn't take you for one to murder others without my orders." Satan seemed rather impressed. "That's my son for you-"

"Yes, well, father- I encountered a grim reaper while I was out and about. He was rather easy to take out."

"Oh?! Well now, If you couldn't I'd have to disown you boy, now wouldn't I." Satan got up from his throne, walking over to Charon and putting a hand on his head, gripping him slightly. "If you couldn't even take out a single grim reaper by yourself, you'd have no right to even call yourself a demon. The rest of you should take a page out of his book and learn from this."

"Y-...Yes, sir!" Ares stammered.

"Of course!~ Charon, when you go out hunting, take me with you next time. I can't have my older brother showing me up now, can I?" Vixion beamed, a threatening look in his eyes.

"Hmmm." Charon thought for a moment, glaring up at his father. "...Very well, then. I'll consider it~ I was planning on taking leave tonight as well."

"C...Can I go too...?" Ares asked.

"Sorry, kiddo-.. Too dangerous. Why don't you go play with the demon hounds, or help Sedera with his medical crap?" Charon suggested, giving Ares a gentle pat on the head. "Grim Reaper's are too dangerous for you to handle right now. Perhaps when you get more experience-..."

"O-...Oh... O-Okay..." Ares muttered, but put a grin on his face.

Charon let out a sigh and turned around, concentrating.

"Oh, and-.. Charon?" Satan stopped him. "Best you mind your head. Wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to the future king, now would we?"

Charon held no reply and turned back around. A portal opened before him and in the male stepped, Vixion following behind him.

"Grell...? Is everything alright in here?"

The red head gasped out, throwing down the ruined razor deep into the depths of the tub.

"Y-..Yes, everything is fine, Bassy-..."

"Would you like help washing your wound?" Sebastian asked through the door.

"No!" Grell spat, a little quicker than he meant to. "I..I mean no-.. I'm fine, thank you."

Sebastian let out a silent sigh of relief, thankful the reaper didn't say yes. "Well, I suppose if you need anything, you can call for me." He paused.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner, if you wish." He didn't know if grim reapers even needed to eat, but he may as well invite him. There was no response . "There is a towel on your bed." He stated before leaving the male alone. Grell let out a sigh, unclogging the drain and getting out of the tub. Blood ran down his wrists like a river, but the male didn't seem to care. He just threw on the same torn and bloodied clothes from the previous day and wrapped the towel around his head. After while of sitting about, he exited the room and went to find Sebastian, bumping straight into Mey-rin.

"O-O-Oh my gosh, oh dear! Please forgiiiiiiiiive meeeeeeeee." She screeched, rushing about to pick up the condiments she had dropped. Grell bent down, handing her the split bucket. Their eyes met for a moment and Mey-rin froze. "You look rather familiar." She stated, pointing at him.

"Grell Sutcliff." He introduced himself dully. Mey-rin was caught for a moment, then grinned with delight.

"Grell! How very nice to see you again!" The happy maid pulled the male into a tight hug, issuing a yelp of pain from him. "O-Oh dear, I.. I'm sorry, I.. I didn't know you were-"

"It's fine-.." Grell lied. He didn't even look at her as he brushed past her, making his way to the dining hall.

When he entered the hall, his eyes immediately rested upon the young lord of the household and the demon butler serving him his morning breakfast.

"Grell. So kind of you to join us." Sebastian smiled gently. He was pouring Ciel a cup of Earl Grey, and didn't even turn around when he greeted Grell. Ciel said nothing and took a sip of tea, his eyes scanning over a newly arrived letter he had opened.

"More orders for the little watch dog?" Grell assumed with a hiss, walking over to the male.

"It seems your little demon friend has been causing more trouble than I thought." Ciel muttered, placing the cup down. He stood up, slipping on his coat over his clothes. "Come, Sebastian. We shall investigate further."

"Certainly." Sebastian smiled calmly. "Shall I prepare the carriage then?"

"H-Hold on.. You're just going to leave me here?" Grell snapped.

"No one said you had to stay." Ciel snapped right back. "I'd rather you leave anyways. The sooner, the better. I hate having to look at you." and with that, the young lord and his butler left the room to go outside. Grell huffed, but followed after the two, his hair flowing gently behind him as his hips swayed side to side. If that demon was going to be around, then by god, he was going to get his revenge.


End file.
